


My manz richie got heccin skadooshed, THE PODFIC

by Anonymous



Series: Eddie's lungs aren't the only thing that's long [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood but it's actually jolly ranchers, Doctors are cryptids i'm sorry, M/M, Me and my wife back at it again, Not a fic, Podfic, Reddie, and strawberry milk, crackfic, reading of a fic, yt link sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So ages ago, my wife and i made several crackfics (my manz richie got heccin skadooshed, crack is all i wish for when i age, orange fuckers but not like oompa loompas). We also made a yt channel, and we read the first of the series. Please read the actual fics first.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Eddie's lungs aren't the only thing that's long [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783456
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	My manz richie got heccin skadooshed, THE PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a podfic per say? audio quality and wheezing make it unintelligible, would not recommend.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRO_bksWmeY

idk if this is copyable just roll with it and don't pee on furbys

**Author's Note:**

> No we're not desperate for views, you should be grateful we make this frit >:(  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRO_bksWmeY


End file.
